


She's Talking to Angels

by AdmiralTDeVanto



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Guardian Angel, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralTDeVanto/pseuds/AdmiralTDeVanto
Summary: An angel watches over Tohru in her time of grief. Perhaps a simple dance was all she needed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	She's Talking to Angels

_she’s been..._

_...locked up inside her apartment a hundred days._

He worried that her despair would destroy her. Even amidst her grief, she smiled, tears shimmering beneath her eyes. Yes, she had cried in front of her friends, and she had been comforted. But she had only allowed herself that small moment of weakness, then she was displaying her smile to the world, a mask for her pain. 

But he saw it. He saw her grief. Behind closed doors, he was permitted to witness her exposed face hidden beneath that mask. He had watched as she sat on her bed, alone, as she soaked her pillow with tears. Her muffled cries, her reassurances to herself that “it will be alright” carried to him. Yet he could do nothing, offer her no comfort, but watch and monitor her safety. 

Her despair brought him great sorrow. She had yet to leave her home, her grief consuming. 

Unable to speak his emotions where she would hear, the air around him brimmed with a melody that conveyed his thoughts. 

The music she had heard all her life was soft and quiet, letting her know that she was not alone. It carried to her a reminder of the presence that had watched over her all her life. 

She knew he would come. 

She slid from her bed, merely listening to his comforting presence. 

He stood in the doorway, watching as her tears finally dried up, the picture frame of her mother resting on her lap. 

_...in his arms._

He wished he could grant her the comfort a mortal would have been able to grant her. He had watched as her friends comforted her for days, but in the end, she was always alone. 

But still...never alone. 

She could hear the familiar sound of bells in the air. Music wafted through the wind, reaching her ears to coax a smile to her face. It was a song only she could hear. 

She danced, swaying to the rhythm only she was privy to hear. 

Finally, after weeks of grief, her tear stained cheeks turned upwards into a smile. A true smile. 

_...and she smiles_

He continued to surround her with his melody, chasing away the hidden sadness. Yes, there were days when she succumbed to the wounds of her heart. He silently watched as she mourned, but always watchful that her grief never turned to depression. 

He would remind her that there was a wonderful life to live with people she loved. 

He reminded her of life’s beautiful treasures at the oddest moments. When she was cooking, or cleaning, he was there with her, the melody only she could hear filling the air and accompanying her life. 

He smiled as he watched her dance to the song that he carried within him. She had not danced to the song of his presence in years. Perched on the small desk in her living room, he was content to watch as she lived in her own world. At this precious moment, nothing harmed her. She lived in the safety of the world he provided. 

His soul sang to her happiness. The tempo in the air matched the beating of his heart. In response, Tohru opened her brown eyes, her head cocked to listen to the change in tune. 

_...and she smiles_

His heart picked up speed as her face bloomed with happiness, her footsteps so light as she danced within her small apartment. A light, airy laugh escaped her dainty lips as she spun around. 

_...oh, the way she smiles._

He dared to reach out to her, to feel her. As his hand touched her shoulders, he heard her let out a gasp of surprise. He did not move, waiting for what her next reaction would be. 

She seemed to relax at his touch, her hand coming up to rest on his. She swayed to the cautious tempo as his emotions slowly revealed his joy. He danced with her, neither one moving too fast. 

That only lasted for a moment. 

_She's dancing with strangers._

He held her in his arms, smiling as she twirled around. Though she could not see her mysterious partner, she still displayed joy. 

_Lift her up._

His hidden melody was all she needed to hear. The sorrow lingered in her heart, but it was comforted by the presence of another, a watchful guardian who took her to the precious memories of the life she spent with her mother. Still, amidst those memories, there was always him, his presence watchful and guarding. 

_Show her love._

Beautiful, joyful tears streamed down her face, and he wondered for a moment if her sorrow reigned once more, until he saw her smile. He heard her laugh, and it brought a rare smile to his face. The warmth she transmitted from her heart to the world reached him. It bloomed within him like a garden, and it did him well to realize that he had brought back that smile to her face. 

_Save her now._

Her eyes were searching, her ears attuned to the melody. Though she could not see him, her designated guardian, she knew him to be there. He was always there for her, and he would continue to be. 

_...at the speed of light._

She looked up suddenly, her eyes widening as her gaze met his. His heart skipped a beat for a moment as he wondered what she saw. She should not be able to see him, yet here she was, her gaze locked on his in frozen awe as she put an image to the comforting melody accompanying her all her life. She beheld his face, and he waited, eager for her reaction. 

_And she smiles. Oh, the way she smiles._

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics from 'Waiting for Superman' by Daughtry.


End file.
